


Finding Love in the Midst of (a Prank) War

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Prank Wars, human!Cas, human!Gabriel, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam's at college and has to find out who pulled the shower head prank.</p>
<p>Sam lives in a dorm while at Stanford and knows that means pranks will be pulled in communal areas.  He wasn't quite prepared how creative on trickster could be and just has to meet the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love in the Midst of (a Prank) War

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I entered one of Aria-Lerendeair's Livestreams and was prompted to write this fic in a word wars. Seriously, everyone should come and enjoy the insanity that occurs in one of these streams.

Sam knew when he decided to live in a dorm that he would have to deal with the occasional prank. The prime pranking locations, he mused, would be the communal areas that nearly anyone would be able to enter and leave without suspicion. However, when he realized that this included the communal bathrooms, he was both shocked and awed at the gall someone would have to have. Growing up with a brother had left him with a cautious nature and an awareness of location.

The first Saturday night of the semester brings about a false fire alarm. But the subsequent night, there’s a bucket of water placed over the bathroom door that just so happens to soak the guy who pulled the fire alarm. Sam laughs at the sweet revenge since he’d been rudely wakened at 1:00 AM, by the alarm, although he seem to be in the minority walking out of the building in his plaid pants and white shirt, hair askew.

The next prank is a month afterwards, with saran wrap placed at the exits to the hall. Fortunately, Sam noticed before walking into the barrier and just pulled the saran wrap down before walking through the exit to get to class. A week later finds sheets of plywood painted like the interior of the bathroom, the lounge, and the kitchen at their respective door ways. Sam giggles at the idiots that run into the plywood barrier for not noticing the difference in the weather outside and in the painted scene. Turns out, the prankster who put up the saran wrap not only ran into one of the painted plywood sheets, but all three.

Sam had a very loud argument with Brady after Spring Break, when he returned a party animal instead of his normal studious self. The following night finds monkeys and rabbits, presumably from the research lab, running loose through the halls. One particular monkey is wearing a jacket with the word ‘Brady’ written on the back. Sam laughs hysterically and snaps several pictures of the animals, especially of the monkey Brady before sending them off to his new friend Kevin.

Two weeks later finds soap bars replacing the blue toilet tablet, causing soap bubble to flow over the urinal walls and out of the toilet bowls after every flush. In comparison to the prank a fortnight ago, it's fairly week and not up the same levels as the first prank. He giggles at the soap but thinks it must not be the same prankster. "Bet there's a prank war in effect on the hall," he mentions to Kevin when he next sees him. "But however did the soap trick is nowhere near the animal prankster's level."

The day he goes into the bathroom after his morning run, he checks the water before he gets in the shower. The blue dyed water that starts to fall from the shower head, causes him to laugh loudly, because he know someone's going to end up dyed by the end of the day. But he does sigh in frustration, because there was no way in hell he was stepping in there now. Gathering up his shower supplies, he decides that maybe a shower in the gym would be a better idea, pulls out his phone to text Kevin a warning to stay away from the dorm showers, but does not warn his douche of a roommate. He secretly hopes Brady's dyed blonde locks turn green before the end of the day. That night he takes photos of all the Smurfs now running around the hall, to include his own green-haired Smurf of a roommate. He doesn't know what caused the trickster to choose that prank but does silently agree that it was pretty good.

“I’ve got to meet this guy,” Sam declares to Kevin at lunch. “He’s hilarious and somehow only pranks those who seem to truly deserve it.”

Kevin shakes his head, “They’re all idiots. Why would you want to meet him?”

“Because he’s a creative guy. That means contrary to the pranks, he’s a very bright individual. And who he pulls pranks on; he has a strong sense of justice.” Sam ponders, “I definitely want to meet him.” He doesn’t mention that most of the pranks seem to be retaliation against people who intended Sam to fall victim.

The brunette decides the only way to get the prankster’s attention was to pull a prank of his own. That night he sets his phone to vibrate at 4 AM, when he can be certain everyone will be asleep and replaces all of the candy bars in the kitchen with veggie sticks, carefully open and resealing the candy packaging. With his task completed, Sam grabs a glass of water and returns to his room as innocently as possible. Sam smirks at the outraged shouting that carries through hall in the morning.

When Sam returns from class, he notices empty candy wrappers littering the hall and a note placed on the bulletin board in all capital letters in a large font that’s easily read across the hall. _THIS MEANS WAR YOU PRICK WHO DESECRATED CANDY!!!!_

Sam waits for retaliation, but it seems to never come against him. His roommates shampoo was sabotaged and he now has neon pink hair. In the wee hours of the morning Sam posts a picture of Brady with a note underneath. _Wrong guy. Hilarious and well deserved but not me._

The following day find Dave, who kept picking on some strange kid named Samandriel, running through the halls wearing nothing but pink satin panties begging whoever took all of his clothes begging, “For the love of God, please return my clothes.” Sam chuckles and takes another photo for his next note. He waits until 7 PM, when the hall was completely still, before hurriedly placing his note on the board. A tawny haired short guy is the first to see the note and smirks. This time the note reads _Batting 0/2, but keep getting the bastard bullies!_

Sam overhears the short senior mention to his youngest brother, “Cas, I swear, this guy is amazing. I’ve got to meet him. He’s not even angry at the pranks I’m trying to pull on him. I even tried to catch him putting up the note by waking up super early after the night I pranked Douche Dave.” With a smirk, Sam passes by realizing that his prankster is Gabriel Novak and decides it’s time to bait him fully and satisfied that he managed to inadvertently prank the man by being unpredictable.

He finishes his test early and runs over to the health office where condoms, lube packets and lollipops are sitting in the open for anyone to take. Sam blushes as he takes not only the lollipop, but also a couple of condoms and lube packets. He places his goodies in a baggy along with his note and slips them under the Novak’s door at 7 PM before bolting down the hall to the exit. He just manages to make it out the door before he hears Gabriel’s door being yanked open. Gabriel’s cursing follows him down the stairs and keeps him warm as he heads over to the library.

A week later find Sam surprised by Gabriel as he is pulled into the Novak’s room and is pinned to the door as it’s slammed shut. “Gotcha!”

Sam raises an eyebrow in amusement, “What do you think you have, short stuff?”

“An adorable giant that seems to appreciate my humor, even if he’s an evil bastard for throwing away candy,” the golden eyed man smirked.

Putting his hands around Gabriel’s waist, he leans down to whisper conspiratorially, “Yeah? If that’s true, whatcha going to do about it?”

Gabriel stands on his tip toes and brushes his lips lightly across the hazel eyed sophomore’s lips before smirking and retreating. “I think I’d like to test your claim. But if you’re as bendy as you claim and know the _Kama Sutra_ well, I don’t think you provided enough supplies. What do you say?”

Sam places his hands under the senior’s ass to pull him closer, shuddering at the contact, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

The End


End file.
